realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon disciple
Dragon Disciple Hit Die: d12. Requirements To qualify to become a dragon disciple, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. * Race: Any nondragon (cannot already be a half-dragon). * Skills: Knowledge (arcana) 8 ranks. * Languages: Draconic. * Spellcasting: Ability to cast arcane spells without preparation. * Special: The player chooses a dragon variety when taking the first level in this prestige class. Class Skills The dragon disciple’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Gather Information (Cha), Knowledge (all skills, taken individually) (Int) Listen (Wis), Profession (Wis), Search (Int), Speak Language (Int), Spellcraft (Int), and Spot (Wis). Skill Points at Each Level: 2 + Int modifier. Class Features All of the following are Class Features of the dragon disciple prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Dragon disciples gain no proficiency with any weapon or armor. Bonus Spells: Dragon disciples gain bonus spells as they gain levels in this prestige class, as if from having a high ability score, as given on Table: The Dragon Disciple. A bonus spell can be added to any level of spells the disciple already has the ability to cast. If a character has more than one spellcasting class, he must decide to which class he adds each bonus spell as it is gained. Once a bonus spell has been applied, it cannot be shifted. Natural Armor Increase (Ex): At 1st, 4th, and 7th level, a gains an increase to the character’s existing natural armor (if any), as indicated on Table: The Dragon Disciple (the numbers represent the total increase gained to that point). As his skin thickens, a dragon disciple takes on more and more of his progenitor’s physical aspect. Claws and Bite (Ex): At 2nd level, a dragon disciple gains claw and bite attacks if he does not already have them. Use the values below or the disciple’s base claw and bite damage values, whichever are greater. A dragon disciple is considered proficient with these attacks. When making a full attack, a dragon disciple uses his full base attack bonus with his bite attack but takes a –5 penalty on claw attacks. The Multiattack feat reduces this penalty to only –2. Ability Boost (Ex): As a dragon disciple gains levels in this prestige class, his ability scores increase as noted on Table: The Dragon Disciple. These increases stack and are gained as if through level advancement. Breath Weapon (Su): At 3rd level, a dragon disciple gains a minor breath weapon. The type and shape depend on the dragon variety whose heritage he enjoys (see below). Regardless of the ancestor, the breath weapon deals 2d8 points of damage of the appropriate energy type. At 7th level, the damage increases to 4d8, and when a disciple attains dragon apotheosis at 10th level it reaches its full power at 6d8. Regardless of its strength, the breath weapon can be used only once per day. Use all the rules for dragon breath weapons except as specified here. The DC of the breath weapon is 10 + class level + Con modifier. A line-shaped breath weapon is 5 feet high, 5 feet wide, and 60 feet long. A cone-shaped breath weapon is 30 feet long. Blindsense (Ex): At 5th level, the dragon disciple gains blindsense with a range of 30 feet. Using nonvisual senses the dragon disciple notices things it cannot see. He usually does not need to make Spot or Listen checks to notice and pinpoint the location of creatures within range of his blindsense ability, provided that he has line of effect to that creature. Any opponent the dragon disciple cannot see still has total concealment against him, and the dragon disciple still has the normal miss chance when attacking foes that have concealment. Visibility still affects the movement of a creature with blindsense. A creature with blindsense is still denied its Dexterity bonus to Armor Class against attacks from creatures it cannot see. At 10th level, the range of this ability increases to 60 feet. Wings (Ex): At 9th level, a dragon disciple grows a set of draconic wings. He may now fly at a speed equal to his normal land speed, with average maneuverability. Dragon Apotheosis: At 10th level, a dragon disciple takes on the half-dragon template. His breath weapon reaches full strength (as noted above), and he gains +4 to Strength and +2 to Charisma. His natural armor bonus increases to +4, and he acquires low-light vision, 60-foot darkvision, immunity to sleep ''and paralysis effects, and immunity to the energy type used by his breath weapon (see above). Epic Dragon Disciple 'Hit Die:' d12. '''Skill Points at Each Additional Level:' 2 + Int modifier. Natural Armor: At 13th level, and every 3 levels thereafter, the dragon disciple's natural armor bonus increases by +1 (to +5 at 13th, +6 at 16th, and so on). Breath Weapon: At 13th level, and every 4 levels thereafter, the damage dealt by the epic dragon disciple's breath weapon increases by 2d8. Bonus Feats: The epic dragon disciple gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic dragon disciple feats) every 4 levels after 10th. Epic Dragon Disciple Bonus Feat List: Armor Skin, Damage Reduction, Epic Prowess, Epic Skill Focus (Knowledge arcana), Epic Toughness, Extended Life Span, Flyby Attack†, Great Charisma, Great Consitution, Great Strength, Hover†, Improved Combat Casting, Improved Darkvision, Improved Spell Capacity, Improved Spell Resistance, Snatch†, Spell Knowledge, Wingover†. †Non-epic feat. Treat the dragon disciple's age category as one-half his class level for the purpose of the Hover feat. Table: Epic Dragon Disciple